


A Winchester Christmas

by Lovely_Sunshine_22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas and Dean are husbands - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, They just also lead normal lives, They're still hunting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Sunshine_22/pseuds/Lovely_Sunshine_22
Summary: The end of the world has been avoided and now the Winchesters lead semi-normal lives. But, What's Christmas like for them?





	A Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a school assignment, on a deadline, any mistakes- um, oh well! This is the first fic I post online, so dont be mean. Constructive criticism appreciated.

It was a cold day outside as Castiel sat by the window, reading one of the books Sam brought with him when they moved out of the bunker. Snow was falling slowly from the sky in tiny little snowflakes, collecting in small piles that kids play in and throw at each other. As he watched the children he longed slightly for his own, but that's an idea for another time.

The ex-Angel was very excited, for this was the very first time he celebrated Christmas. When Dean first tried to explain the point of Christmas to Castiel, he had been confused; why should he celebrate the birth of his half-brother, who wasn't even born on that day? But Dean had finally conviced his that nowa' days, it was more about spending time with family. Now as the day nears, Castiel is overjoyed.

Castiel looked up from his book when he heard the front door open and then shut. Castiel stood up, placing his book on the window sill and making his way over to the foyer where his husband was stomping the snow off his boots. Dean was holding three multi-coloured paper bags. Castiel skipped over to the hunter, but before he could grab the bags, Dean snatched them away.

"Oh no Angel, you don't get to see what's in these," Dean laughed as Castiel pouted; It was adorable. They shared a quick kiss before Dean snuck up the stairs.

_He's probably going to go wrap whatever was in that bag_ , Castiel thought as he chuckled.

 

 

 

It was finally Christmas eve and Dean was practically bursting with glee; and there was still an hour and a half until Sam and Eileen came over for Christmas dinner.

 

Dean could hear his husbands gravelly voice singing in the shower as he buttoned up the last of the buttons on his new shirt Castiel had bought him for Christmas. the fed-suits were getting a bit old.

 

The hunter finished dressing, spraying on some deodorant and combing his gel-covered hands through his dirty blond hair. when he decided he looked presentable enough, he sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen to check on the food. He grabbed the blue bee-covered oven mitts -that Castiel insisted on they needed- and pulled the tray out of the oven. He placed it on the hub and gave it a once-over. 

 

The turkey was perfect. It was golden-brown, and he could smell the spices he'd used from Cas' garden. He smiled to himself before grabbing some aluminium foil out of one of the kitchen drawers, and wrapping it over the turkey- to keep it semi warm. He turned down the heat in the over and placed the aluminium covered tray back in.

 

He turned out of the kitchen when he heard a creak from the stairs. Castiel was walking down in a crisp white dress-shirt and a tie that matched his striking blue eyes. Dean had given him that tie for their anniversary. 

 

Dean reached out his arms in silent invitation. Castiel stepped closer and Dean pulled the smaller man into a hug, nuzzling his nose into the angel's hair. He inhaled the sweet scent that was wholly Cas; the mix of honey and early summer mornings overwhelmed him. When they pulled apart Castiel looked up at Dean.

 

"You look very handsome, Dean." Castiel complimented, fidgeting with the lapels of Dean's shirt. 

 

"Thank you, I get that a lot," Dean replied, a smirk playing on his lips. Castiel smacked his shoulder and laughed.

 

"You're an assbutt," Castiel stated, Dean laughed in response. 

 

"Oh, you know you love me," Dean said resting his forehead on Castiel's.

 

"Yeah I do," Castiel confessed, kissing Dean softly before moving over to the dining room and started setting the table.

 

The two worked together, placing the fancier plates they'd acquired on the dining table. When they finished they sat down on the sofa, singing along to the Christmas songs playing softly on the small radio placed on one of the shelves.

 

A little while later there was a knock on the door. Castiel jumped off Dean's lap and raced to the door. He opened it and on the other side stood Sam and Eileen.

 

Castiel welcomed them warmly and helped them with their coats.

 

"Merry Christmas" Castiel signed to Eileen, who smiled before pulling him into a hug. Castiel hugged her back before greeting Sam with a hug also. They moved over to the lounge, placing the presents they had brought with them under the tree. The tree was wonderfully decorated; Red, gold and silver baubles spread evenly across the entire tree. There was a thick red ribbon wrapped all the way around the tree- starting at the top, spiralling down to the bottom of tree. At the top of the tree was an angel, one with beautiful blue eyes and dark-gray wings.

 

Dean had surprised his lover with the angel when they decorated it. Dean had been nervous about the gift at first, thought it was a bit sappy. He had snuck up on his husband who was wrapping the ribbon around the tree. Castiel had turned around, seeing at Dean reached out, a blue eyed angel tree-topper. Castiel loved it. He thought it so sweet of Dean.  

 

The two couples sat down in the sofa and chairs Dean and Castiel had in their living room, chatting for a while before deciding it was time to eat. they all sat down at the dinner table and Cas brought out all the side-dishes, Dean getting the Turkey. The food was eaten as they spoke and laughed, they spoke about what they'd been doing recently; Hunts they'd been on, how Sam and Eileen's house-hunting was going.

 

Sam and Eileen had just gotten back from a Djinn hunt. he had been taking kids, he absolutely off his rockers, he said he was protecting them from the horrors of the world... anyhow, they put the sob down on the spot, and most of the children where still alive.

 

When they had finished eating they sat a while longer, talking, enjoying each others presence. Soon enough Sam and Dean were washing up the dishes, while Castiel and Eileen were boxing the left-overs to take to the homeless shelter Castiel had stayed at when he fell.

 

Sam and Eileen stayed in the guest room that night, Dean and Castiel in their own.

 

 

 

Castiel woke up the next morning to Dean shaking him slightly.

 

"Hey. Hey. Merry Christmas, Cas? Babe, it's time to get up."

 

Castiel groaned in protest, rolling over and snuggling further under the covers. Dean chuckled softly before ripping the sheets off of Cas. Castiel gave a small squeak and curled up into a little ball as the cold air hit his lithe body. " _Dean_!" He whined, "Why!?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. Dean couldn't help but smile. Castiel's dark hair was sticking up at odd angles and his eyes were still sleepy; drooping shut.

 

Dean grabbed his hand dragging him out of their shared bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room where Sam and Eileen were snuggling up on the sofa all lovey-dovey like, drinking their coffee.

 

Dean plonked the fallen angel down on the love-seat next to the Christmas tree.

 

Sam stood up, placing his mug on the coffee table before picking out two gifts, handing one to Dean and one to Castiel. Dean tore open his present to reveal a straightening iron. Dean looked up at his brother and his girlfriend, an eyebrow raised and looking unimpressed.

 

"It's so at least something in your life can be straight." Sam grinned before bursting out in laughter, Castiel and Eileen soon following.

 

Castiel was more careful with his gift, slowly untying the bow and picking at the clear tape keeping the gift wrapped. Inside was a book about gardening, the one Castiel had wished for. They both thanked the couple, Dean albeit reluctantly. They continued exchanging packages; Sam getting a book for school and some nice shampoo.

 

Eileen got a nice pair of pants and a scarf from Dean and Castiel, but before she could ask them where Sam was, he was standing behind her on one knee. Eileen turned around and saw Sam and the beautiful ring he was holding out to her. She started crying as she repeated the words, "Yes, yes! Of course."

 

After all the congratulations and excitement had settled down, Castiel reached over to grab a present, handing it to Dean. Dean ripped up the paper and untied the bow, just to find an old vinyl record, he turned it around to see it was Elvis' Blue Hawaii.

 

"Elvis huh? I can dig Elvis," Dean stated honestly.

 

Dean thanked his lover before reaching to grab the last present under the tree.

 

"Be careful, Angel. It's fragile." Dean warned Cas as he passed it to him.

 

Castiel studied the beautifully wrapped cube; Dean had put a lot of effort into wrapping this. Castiel opened it, placing the paper on the floor next to him. Inside was a small glass box, containing nothing but a single sleek black feather. Castiel turned the box and saw how the feather tinted dark-blue as the light shifted. Dean looked up from the gift, looking up at Castiel. He saw Castiel tear up as he traced the top of the glass cube.

 

"You, you kept it?" Castiel chocked out. Dean pulled him into his arms, whispering,

 

"Of course I did Castiel." Dean said, stroking the ex-angels hair. Castiel shifted to look Dean in the eyes before speaking,

 

"Thank you Dean. I mean it. Thank you."   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what American Christmas is like, so I just made it up as I went. Heh, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
